


Ain’t no leash when i Walk.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Collars, Dog treatment, Eliza is the Flustered gay, Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Useless Lesbians, Werewolves, Willa is the Gay panic, Willa is the gay disaster, Willas the Gay panic, Willas the gay disaster, Williza, Zed x Wyatt, Zyatt, cuteness, prompted, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which. Wolfs don’t wear collars. It’s presumed, respected, prided in. But Willa and Wyatt, their a bit farther along. They don’t let things touch their neck. Period. Besides their moonstone Necklace. And the occasion brush of fur from a vest. Their necks are bare. After Willa nearly has a panic attack, the two have to explain to their respective Boyfriends/Girlfriends the true story behind the Lykensens.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Ain’t no leash when i Walk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hajime-mitsoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hajime-mitsoyo).



> Yo I was prompted anonymously in tumblr!!! 
> 
> You know who you are I guess *shrugs*
> 
> Also, this wasnt supposed to be for them.
> 
> But Hajime-mitsoyo loved Zed and Wyatt 
> 
> So give them a shout out if u can I guess *shrugs again*

“Come on guys! We’re gonna be Late!” Zed cheered eagerly, like a child wanting candy.

Willa (along with Eliza, and Wyatt) we’re currently being dragged to the next Cheer Seabrook pep rally.

Now Willa had never been too one. But she had heard about it from her girlfriend Eliza, and concluded, that like the Zombie, she didn’t want to go.

But then Zed pulled on over on her, because he somehow managed to get Eliza to go. She honestly suspected blackmail, but since she was going, Willa had to go too.

She wasn’t gonna let her go alone for some single douchebag to try and get her to be their mate.

She was HER MATE! 

Whoa, calm down Willa, it’s not like she had owned her life.

“Bad wolf, bad wolf. “

She had sadly picked up on Wynters habit of chanting that whenever she did something wrong.

Thank the moon though, she didn’t pick up the Fist-to-head combo the Werewolf was known for. It looked kinda painful, and it was something Willa didn’t even have time too.

“Eliza are you sure about this. You know how I am with crowds.” Willa whispered discreetly to her girlfriend. 

Eliza cocked her head to the side (a trait she picked up on from Willa) and simply stated 

“I’ll be their the entire time. You don’t get anxious when I’m with you.” Which was undeniably true. Willa always felt more at ease when she was with Eliza. She’d only felt truly comfortable and Vulnerable with Wyatt, but this Zombie had gay head wiggled her way into her heart. (Yeah don’t think she forgot about the gay head wiggle from when they first met.) she loved it actually, and was able to tell when Eliza was flustered.

“Ok, fine. WYatt, you good?” She called out, a tinge of worry laced in her voice. She may be the anxious one, but Even Wyatt could sometimes be overwhelmed by the tone of the whole scenario.

“Yeah I’m good Wil,” he called back, sneaking a kiss on his Boyfriends cheek. Zed blushed but otherwise remained monotone. “Go enjoy yourself! Or at least try and not to rip anyone’s throat out!” He added as an afterthought.

“No promises!” Willa smirked back. 

It seemed Wyatt was about to lecture her, but Zed had pulled him into the gym before he could utter a word

Willa grinned, feeling proud that she technically won the little debate.—

—Oh boi. Instant comfort and relief was electrified through her veins. As sharp nail scratched deliciously right below her right ear. She angled her head to get more soothing angles. Her body felt like jelly as her Foot Vibrated uncontrollably to the tempo.

“Ungh, Llizaaa, stop iiit.” She slurred. Eliza chuckled and stopped the motion.

Willa moaned slightly, feeling exhausted. Like a wolf always felt when they got itched in their secret scratch place. 

Leaning her head into Elizas embrace, she nuzzled the Zombies neck. While the latter wrapped an arm around her. Patted her head soothingly.

“It’s ok little one. Let’s go inside.” Eliza cooed. 

Willa straightened immediately.

“I’m not a Little one,” Willa denied immediately, “I’m the Alpha of the pack! I’m the farthest from little!” 

Eliza smirked.

“You sure act little when I scratch below your ear.” She teased. 

A heavy blush spread across Willas face. She spluttered, trying to find something to prove her point, eventually just crossing her arms stubbornly.

“Come on Wil. Let’s go.” Eliza smiled, reaching her hand out. Willa took it after a moment. Squeezing her hand in return.

The two entered the gym hand in hand. Willa couldn’t help but wince at the Volume. 

Eliza offered an empathetic look. 

Willa recovered quickly, shooting her a smile.

They made their way to the bleachers, climbing up until they reached Wyatt and Zed, the latter who was being held in the Zombies arms. Looking like the cutest couple.

“Ugh, Brother, could you dim the PDA.” Willa asked in mock disgust. Pretending to gag. Zed Blushed and buried his face in Wyatts shoulder.

“I could say the same for you Sister. Or should I say ‘Little one’” he teased. 

Willa blushed full force.

“You were their for that?!” She screeched. Wyatt laughed, flashing his pearly whites.

“Yeah. It’s funny how fast your foot stomps when your scratched below your ear.” He continued to get under her skin.

Willa looked between looking humiliated and Ripping him limb from limb.

“I am your ALPHA!” She growled. Wyatt just started laughing. 

She made to punch him in the face but Eliza quickly stepped in, wrapping her arms around the wolf’s waist.

“Easy girl, easy. He’s just teasing you.” She whispered, placating the angry Werewolf.

“He’s not supposed to see me like that! No one was. I’m the Alpha. We’re not supposed to be treated like pups!” Willa seethed, but Eliza could heat the whine in her voice and knew the wolf was throughly humiliated. She was more then ticked at Wyatt for taking it too far.

“Just don’t beat him up now. Not on school grounds. Your right, your the Alpha. So when u go back to the den you can give him some Alpha worthy punishment? Idk. What’s something he hates doing?” She ranted, trying to distract her a bit from her need to rip Wyatts throat out.

“Dishes. He hates cleaning plates.” Willa answered shortly.

“Good, now make him do that for a while or something.” 

“Fine.”

Willa turned back to the Wolf, who was smiling playfully. Though he choked on a whine and immediately looked fearful at Elizas glare. Which was somehow even worse then his sisters.

He knew in that moment he had said to much. And had to make up for it fast.

“Um, I sleep with one of Willas vests.” He abruptly blurt out. 

Zed jerked, and looked at him with a goofy smile, as Wyatt blushed.

“What did you say?” Eliza quirked, understanding what’s he was doing.

He had embarrassed Willa, so he decided to embarrass himself to take some of the blunt with him, and take attention off her.

“Uh, well you guys know of our separation anxiety. More like mine. So Um, I kinda steal Willas vests and sleep with them at night. Makes me feel better I guess.” He muttered. His hands fidgeting.

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Zed cooed. Wyatt flushed Harder, his gaze held downwards.

Willa made to say something, but was interrupted by the roar of the crowd.

Apparently the Aceys has started to pass out Mardi-Gras type necklaces. Sea brook colored of course.

Both Willa and Wyatt instinctively reached up towards their neck, and rubbed them subconsciously. Promoting confused looks from their respective Girlfriend/Boyfriend.

“Hey guys!!! Necklace time!” The blonde cheerleader exclaimed. Coming up the the four.

She seemed a bit awkward around Eliza, and instead of placing it on her neck like the others, just shoved it in her hands. Eliza seemed just as awkward. Taking them from her Ex.

The crowd roared again, and Willa could see out of the corner of her eye, Wyatt rejecting the necklaces. The black cheerleader nodded stiffly , and moved on to the next person.

While she had been distracted, Lacey had snuck up behind her and clasped like 5 heavy necklaces on her. Quickly moving on to someone else father away.

It was instinct. 

Willa started to choke. The necklaces pressing harshly on her skin. Digging in and feeling to heavy. Her legs went weak and she fell to her knees, gasping. Struggling to remove them. As they got caught in her hair and tangled with each other. 

She couldn’t breath. She couldn’t breath.

She was barley aware of her head hitting the floor. Desperately clawing at the wretched beads. Black spots danced in her vision as it flicker back and forth from the Gymnasium walls, to the Evil patrol mans face, leering at her. Tugging at the collar attached to her.

She could vaguely recognize her name being called. As she fought to let air into her lungs. It felt like their was a huge weight, pressing against her chest. Restricting airflow, crushing her, depleting her of oxygen, des-

—AIR OH MY GOD AIR. 

Willa gasped as the necklaces were finally removed. Ripped off by Wyatt and his sharp claws. 

“WILLA! Can you hear me, Willa??” He begged, looking at her with deep concerned.

“Brother.” She whimpered. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Allowing the alpha to bury her face into his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s stand up now. Let’s get out of here.” He cooed lightly. Willa nodded against her skin. 

She could hear Eliza and Zed screaming in the background. Telling people to look away and get back to their pep rally.

“Liza?” She whispered questionably. 

Wyatt nodded against her hair.

“She’s coming, don’t worry.” And with those parting words, Wyatt picked his little sister up. And ran out of the gym.

Willa curled into his embrace, feeling way to shaky to even try to walk. She may be alpha. But she wasn’t stupid.

After going down who knows how many hallways. Wyatt placed Willa down in a empty janitors closet. 

“Hey, how you doing Wil?” He asked softly. Willa groaned and held a hand to her neck habitually. Rubbing the irritated skin.

“I could be better.” She muttered bitterly. 

She reached her arms out and Wyatt immediately picked her up in a hug, placing her head on his lap. She snuggled into the warm comforting presence her big brother brought.

Wyatt smiled, he wasn’t surprised. When it was just the two of them, Willa was much more vulnerable and open to showing weakness. Which always led to wanting cuddles.

He reached out to scratch below her ear, something their mom would do when they were sad. 

Willa turned her head away from his nails though, prompting a look of confusion from her brother. It was when he saw the light blush across her face did he understand.

He sighed, “Willa...I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you so much earlier. Even if you are my baby sister, you still are my alpha. And I need to respect that in front of others. I’m also sorry seeing what was obviously a private moment between you and Eliza. That was wrong of me too....” 

Willa tilted her head back, her big brown eyes meeting his. 

“S-so you don’t think I’m little?” She questioned hesitantly. 

Wyatt couldn’t help but chuckle. “Willa, you will always be my little sister. But besides that, no. Your not little, in the way your thinking. Sure your the youngest alpha since ever. But your not a Pup. You’ve given up so much to be where you are. And that puts you Wolf years ahead of everyone in the pack.” 

He nuzzled his sisters neck affectionately. Feeling satisfied when she leaned into the touch.

And that was when Zed and Eliza arrived.

Bursting through the door, they seemed to be bracing themselves for a site much worse then two Siblings embracing each other.

Feeling a bit embarrassed for their out of breath, blustery behavior, they shuffled awkwardly at the doorstep. Waiting to be invited in.

“Z!” Willa cheered adorably. Eliza smiled warmly, kneeling down in front of Wyatt.  
She motioned to him, asking if she could take Willa, who in response just shrugged and looked down at the wolf in his lap.

Willa answered for them by literally just rolling to the right. The two were so close she went from one lap to another. Her head fitting in Elizas lap like a missing jigsaw piece.

Eliza lovingly cradled her close. Leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Someone’s a bit more snuggly right now.” She teased discreetly in her ear. The alpha smirked in reply, lunging forward to press a kiss to Elizas lips.

Eliza immediately became flustered, which Willa had predicted.

“T-ttouché” she stuttered out.

Zed sat down next to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss to the lips also.

“So what was that all about?” He pondered. Obviously meaning previous incident.

Willa opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Wyatt.

“Willa, you don’t need to answer. I’ll explain it to them. You just need to rest and snuggle Eliza? Think you can do that for me?” He asked in all seriousness. 

Willa nodded quickly. Wiggling into Elizas embrace. The Zombie hooked her hands under Willas armpits, hoisting her up so she was now Sitting in between The Zombies legs. Willa leaned backwards, her skin Flush against Elizas front. 

Once Eliza placed her head on Willas shoulder and wrapped her arms securely around Willas waist, she looked to Wyatt and nodded. Allowing him to start.

“Well,” he began, “Werewolf’s didn’t evolve from moonstone. Wolfs did. And once those wolfs went a bit crazy from it, they started biting Humans. Those were the people that evolved into werewolves, in reaction to the bites. Once they were fully formed, Werewolf kind was just produced naturally. Like humans and Zombies.” 

Everyone seemed to blush lightly at the last comment.

Ignoring the reaction, Wyatt continued. “So humans naturally compared us to dogs. Which was a embarrassment and dishonor to us all. We werewolves pride ourselves in being free to go and do whatever we want. Unlike dogs. Who are chained and forced to belong to an owner. To kind of show this to people, we refuse to wear anything around our necks besides our moonstone. Anything otherwise would bring shame to you.” 

The others took this in, nodding alone.

“But um,” Zed interrupted ,”while I get the whole brings shame to you all thing, wouldn’t that be a little bit tame for a reaction as big as Willas...?” He trailed off, avoiding eye contact with the Alpha.

Willa blushed and closed her eyes momentarily.

“That’s different.” Wyatt was quick to say. 

A few moments of silence passed before Eliza finally asked the big question.

“Why is it different?” 

The question hung in the air for a bit. Festering, until it got to a level of awkwardness that was almost painful.

Wyatt finally broke the tension, that was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Something happened, to me and Willa. When we were young.” 

Seeing the two prompting him continue, he begrudgingly complied.

“Me and Willa were just pups. About 7 or 8-“

-“7,” Willa interrupted, “We were 7.” 

Eliza squeezed her comfortingly. Letting Wyatt resume.

“Back then we were just silly little Pups. Running around. Chasing squirrels, playing Dig and bury stuff,” He grinned at the last part, “that was my favorite.... anyway, we had played a little harder one night, went out farther in the forest then we’d know. We had actually went all the way to a main road. But we were just focused on the game. We didn’t even notice it when the Seabrook patrol came up.” 

Both Willa and Wyatt visibly tensed at this part. Zed pressed a kiss to his boyfriends hairline, while Eliza nuzzled Willas neck. Trying to relieve the tension.

“They came at us,” Wyatt stopped and started, his voice started to falter, “they saw our human bodies with Wolf attributes and freaked. Proclaiming we were freaks of nature. A science experiment gone wrong. They proclaimed us as Dogs their and then. And so they treated us like them. They got out these C-catch poles.” 

Willa whined softly. As both Werewolves immediately reach up and rub at their necks. A trait both Zed and Eliza has gotten used too.

“Th-they got them out,” Wyatt stuttered. “And ensnared our necks in them like animals. They were cruel and harsh. Yanking at them so the broke skin, rubbed red skin raw, choking us at the same time. The bound us in metal chains. Thankfully not silver. And threw us in the back of a white van. The only reason we are here now, is Cause some wolf saw us wander off and followed us, saw us get captured. And Howled to signal we were in danger.  
The rest of the pack came running, easily overturning the car and rescuing us. We never went out near the roads again.” 

A few minutes of heavy silence filled the room. Only breaking when they heard tiny low whines coming from Willas direction.

The alpha seemed to be embarrassed, apparently this was a wolf version of Crying. She turned and buried her face into Elizas shoulder. Letting out a little sob as she did so.

“W-we were just kids!” She whimpered. Balling Elizas T-shirt in her fist.

“Shhh, shh, it’s ok. Your safe. I’m here Wil, I’m here.” Eliza soothed frantically, running her hands up and down her back. She almost never saw Willa cry, and every time she did was extremely Alarming.

Wyatt watched with a heavy heart.

“This is why wolfs, us especially. Don’t wear things on our neck. It haunts us till this day.” 

Zed turned and embraced the Wolf as well. Letting him whine into his ear.

The couples stayed like this. As long as it would take to show the wolves they were ok. And hopefully comfort them from the horrors that day brought.

Willa was right in a way, their ain’t no Leash when she walks.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Hope u liked it. Sorry Anonymous person. I did totally end up making Williza a huge part of this.
> 
> Honestly, knowing my love for them, I’m great full i managed to get any Zed x Wyatt content in their at all 😂😫 hope this wasn’t too bad


End file.
